Other World
by Cinnaminti
Summary: Marinette gets into a horrible accident and finds herself in a mystical alternate universe.


**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in the life of a high schooler. This high schooler lived a double-life, she didn't think much of it though. As the bell rang, Marinette watched over Adrien. He was a super cute boy in her class, she was in love with him and she couldn't stop herself from eyeing him each and every day. As she snapped back to reality she could hear the bell ringing in her ears. She then headed over to class and sat down in her seat as Chloe made fun of her from afar. Marinette deeply despised Chloe, she just couldn't stand her! She checked around to make sure no one was watching and when she confirmed it she then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Chloe, mocking her. After an hour of constant speech coming out of Ms Mendeleiv's mouth like a never-ending waterfall, the bell finally rang. "Class dismissed, get out of here." She said in an annoyed but joyful tone. "Finally." Marinette then whispered to Alya as they both laughed in amusement.

As Marinette was walking back down to the art room as she always did after school her thoughts drifted elsewhere. She could her Alya say something like, "Marinette watch—" Before she could stop herself she went tumbling down a flight of stairs then slammed her head on the rails, causing it to bleed. She heard Alya's distant wailing and crying and everyone's gasping. Everything suddenly went black and lastly, her ears went mute.

 _ **{Fast Forward 40 minutes}  
**_  
As the black faded from Marinette's eyes allowing her to regain vision she looked around her, Chloé was standing right above her, "Are you ok, Marinette?" Chloe asked, sounding a bit worried. Marinette struggled to speak after that big fall and her memory was all scrambled but she can remember bits and pieces from that fall and she could definitely recall that Alya was standing above her, not Chloe. Marinette finally claimed her ability to speak and managed to say, "Chloe? Is that you? Why would you care?"

Everyone around Chloe went into a state of shock, even Chloe. "Because we are best friends Marinette, don't you remember?" After those few words that came out of Chloe's mouth Marinette gaped in surprise. She then replied questioningly, "No I do not… I thought… never mind. Are you able to help me up, Chloe?" Chloe smiled then replied with, "Of course Marinette!" As Chloe helped her up she caught a peek of Alya, she was hiding behind a solid pole.

Marinette was super weirded out now, Chloe and her? Best friends? Alya wouldn't be shy, ever. After Chloe helped her up she told Chloe that she needed some time to think, alone. She could hear footsteps coming closer before speech came from a certain blonde boy's mouth, "Hey Marinette, I hope you're ok."

"A- Adrien?! I- I'm fine!"

"If you say so... that was a pretty big fall."

"Haha, yeah. Anyways see you!"

She then scurried off leaving the blonde standing there, confused.

 _ **{Now in Alya's POV}  
**_  
*Beep... Beep... Beep*

Alya's eyes were still red and plump after all that crying. She felt horrible for not being able to do anything… And now her best friend was laying there, on a hospital bed. All these machines were attached to her... although Alya knew it was for Marinette, they only made her feel worse. She heard the door creak open until an unfamiliar face walked in. "Hello I am Miss Karkins, I will be tending to this girl until her heart rate returns to normal."

"Will she be okay?" Alya asked, her voice cracked.

"We are still unsure whether the fall gave her brain damage nor if she will live or… perish."

Tears started to well up in Alya's eyes just as she had thought no more could come out. Miss Karkins walked over to Alya and picked her up, she then walked her outside and said, "You may stay for a few more minutes although opening hours for visitors are closed." She then smiled and walked back into Marinette's room.

'It's all my fault.' These words couldn't stop lingering in Alya's head. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that as she recalled all those good times she had with her best friend which may not stay with her until the end. She then stood up and walked away from the hospital. Her legs felt weak and she was limping, before she knew it there was a car in front of her. The window lowered showing the face of her mum, "Get in Alya. I know you're tired, you should head home."

"Sure, mum." Said Alya. She then dipped her head under the car ceiling and sat down, closing her eyes she then passed out from no sleep for hours. The scene kept replaying in her head like a broken record. Marinette screaming, falling, fainting and her head bleeding. *SCREECH!* Alya then awoke from her shock, panting in fear and sadness. Sweat dripped down her face as her mum said, "You alright? We are home now."

"I'm fine, let's go." When she entered her house she flopped onto the bed. Tomorrow was a Saturday, wasn't it? She stuffed her face in her pillow and then she fell asleep and the nightmares resumed.

 _ **{Now in Marinette POV}  
**_  
Marinette was finding it hard to believe she was in an alternate reality. She had trouble wrapping her head around things but tried to get it together.

' _Is this some kind of Strange Reality? If so, I would love to leave.'_

Suddenly she started to sweat, her breathing got heavy and her weight shifted from one side of her body to another. She heaved as she tried to stay upright, she placed her hand onto the centre of her chest, her heart was beating abnormally slow. Marinette's vision became blurry as she tumbled onto the ground. Everything around her faded and she laid there unable to move a muscle. In her state of unconsciousness, she saw some visions, or rather, memories.

"I give you the Miraculous of the Ladybug, you must protect the world from harm."

"Of course, master."


End file.
